contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Lettrisme
Le lettrisme est un mouvement né en 1945 avec l'arrivée en France de son créateur Isidore Isou. Le lettrisme, renonçant à l'usage des mots, s'attache au départ, à la poétique des sons, des onomatopées, à la musique des lettres. Définition Voici la définition qu'en donne Isou en 1947 dans Bilan lettriste : «Art qui accepte la matière des lettres réduites et devenues simplement elles-mêmes (s'ajoutant ou remplaçant totalement les éléments poétiques et musicaux) et qui les dépasse pour mouler dans leur bloc des œuvres cohérentes.» Les premiers poètes lettristes sont, avec Isou : Gabriel Pomerand, François Dufrêne, Maurice Lemaître, Jean-Louis Brau, Gil J Wolman... Par la suite le lettrisme se définira comme un mouvement culturel basé sur la novation dans toutes les disciplines du savoir et de la vie, au moyen notamment de La Créatique ou la Novatique, ouvrage rédigé par Isou entre 1941 et 1976. Le lettrisme est l'un des principaux mouvements d'avant-garde depuis le dadaïsme et le surréalisme. Il représente une tentative extrême de dépassement de l'activité créatrice, fondée sur une connaissance rigoureuse des domaines abordés (la kladologie, du grec klados, branche qui signifie littéralement Science des branches de la culture et de la vie, et qui se propose de faire une description profonde et complète de la culture qu'elle divise en domaines de l'Art, de la Science, de la Philosophie, de la Théologie et de la Technique, dont elle précise leurs secteurs de recherche et de découverte.). Repères historiques Le lettrisme apporte en 1950 l'hypergraphie (d'abord nommé "métagraphie"), art basé sur l'organisation des lettres et des signes, et considérée comme un dépassement à la fois de l'art plastique figuratif et abstrait, et aussi du roman à mots. Cet art sera par la suite dépassé par l'Art infinitésimal (1956), qui envisage n'importe quel élément (textes, images, objets...) au-delà de sa signification immédiate, comme support à l'élaboration d'œuvres purement mentales, imaginaires ou inconcevables, l'Art supertemporel (1960), basé sur les interventions créatives, concrètes ou mentales, du public pendant un temps indéterminé (créant ainsi des œuvres perpétuellement changeantes) et l'excoordisme (1992), considéré comme l'au-delà de l'Infinitésimal, qui se base sur les extensions et les coordinations de particules esthétiques concrètes, imaginaires ou inimaginables. Le groupe lettriste s'est attaché à toutes les formes de l'art, y compris le cinéma (Traité de bave et d'éternité d' Isidore Isou, 1951, Le Film est déjà commencé ? de Maurice Lemaître, 1951), la danse (Sonnet gesticulaire (1959), de Maurice Lemaître) et la peinture (peintures hypergraphiques d'Isou, Gabriel Pomerand, Maurice Lemaître, Gil J Wolman, Jean-Louis Brau, Jacques Spacagna, Roberto Altmann, Roland Sabatier, Micheline Hachette, Alain Satié, Gérard-Philippe Broutin, Jean-Pierre Gillard, François Poyet, Anne-Catherine Caron...). La considérable œuvre théorique d'Isou comprend, à côté de l'exposé de la doctrine lettriste, un commentaire critique très érudit de chaque domaine abordé... Cependant, et malgré les dissentiments qui lient les principaux acteurs du mouvement (particulièrement entre Isou et son ex-disciple Debord), cet élan créateur a permis des œuvres audacieuses comme le cinéma discrépant ou le Traité d'économie nucléaire (Le Soulèvement de la jeunesse) (1949) d'Isidore Isou qui donneront encore un peu de fil à retordre à la prochaine génération... De par son caractère d'avant-garde, le mouvement lettriste a anticipé ou influencé divers mouvements culturels et artistiques tels que l'Internationale situationniste, le happening, la Nouvelle Vague, ou encore l'Art conceptuel. Il est l'un des rares courants littéraires et artistiques d'avant-garde à être encore actif aujourd'hui. Quelques membres du lettrisme *Isidore Isou, fondateur du mouvement *Gabriel Pomerand, de 1945 à 1964 *Maurice Lemaître, depuis 1950 *Roland Sabatier, depuis 1963 *Micheline Hachette, de 1964 jusqu'à son décès en 1993 *Alain Satié, depuis 1964 *Jean-Pierre Gillard, depuis 1966 *François Poyet, depuis 1966 *Gérard-Philippe Broutin, depuis 1968 *Woodie Roehmer, de 1971 jusqu'à son décès en 2005 *Anne-Catherine Caron, depuis 1972 *Virginie Caraven, depuis 1988 *Damien Dion, depuis 2007 Mais aussi : *François Dufrêne, de 1947 à 1964 *Gil J Wolman, de 1950 à 1952, puis de 1961 à 1964 *Jean-Louis Brau, de 1950 à 1952, puis de 1962 à 1964 *Marc'O, de 1950 à 1953 *Guy Debord, de 1951 à 1952 *Jacques Spacagna, de 1959 à 1972 *Roberto Altmann, de 1962 à 1968 *Jean-Paul Curtay, de 1967 à 1978 *Myriam Darrell depuis 1969 *Albert Dupont, de 1974 à 1993 *Frédérique Devaux, de 1980 à 1997 *Michel Amarger, de 1981 à 1997 * Chronologie ;Les années 1940 *1942 : Isidore Isou, vivant encore en Roumanie, rédige son Manifeste de la poésie lettriste. *1944 : Isou compose un sonnet et quelques dessins lettristes. *1945 : Arrivé d'Isou à Paris. Rencontre avec Gabriel Pomerand avec qui il fonde le mouvement lettriste. *1946 : Scandale du Théâtre du Vieux-Colombier : les lettristes interrompent une représentation de La Fuite, du dadaïste Tristan Tzara, pour proclamer la naissance du Lettrisme. Parution de la première revue du groupe : La Dictature Lettriste, Cahier d'un nouveau régime artistique. Pomerand crée La Symphonie en K, première symphonie lettriste. Premières expositions de peintures et de dessins lettristes à la librairie de La Porte Latine. *1947 : Isou publie chez Gallimard Introduction à une Nouvelle Poésie et une Nouvelle Musique, qui inclut son manifeste de la poésie lettriste, des poèmes, la partition de sa symphonie La Guerre, ainsi que l'exposé de la loi de l'amplique et du ciselant. Chez le même éditeur, il publie Agrégation d'un Nom et d'un Messie, une auto-fiction posant les jalons de l'éthique isouienne. Arrivée de François Dufrêne au sein du groupe lettriste. *1948 : Parution de Le Cri et son Archange, de Pomerand. *1949 : Isou publie son premier ouvrage d'érotologie : Isou ou La Mécanique des Femmes, qui lui vaudra un procès et une incarcération. Parution de Traité d'Economie Nucléaire, Le Soulèvement de la Jeunesse, son premier essai d'économie politique.Rencontre d'Isidore Isou et de Maurice Lemaître. Premier article sur Le Soulèvement de la Jeunesse par Maurice Lemaître dans le journal Le Libertaire. ;Les années 1950 *1950 : Maurice Lemaître, Jean-Louis Brau, Marc'O, Serge Berna et Gil J Wolman rejoignent le groupe. Parution de Les Journaux des Dieux, d'Isou, premier roman hypergaphique, immédiatement suivi de Saint-Ghettos-des-prêts de Pomerand. Parution, sous la direction de Maurice Lemaître, du premier numéro de Front de la Jeunesse. Maurice Lemaître fonde la revue Ur où il publie les premières planches de son récit hypergraphique Canailles. Isou publie Mémoires sur les Forces Futures et des Arts Plastiques et sur leur Mort, où il applique le principe de l'hypergraphie aux arts plastiques. Réalisation des premières toiles hypergraphiques de Pomerand. *1951 : Projection à Cannes de Traité de bave et d'éternité d'Isou, premier film discrépant, c'est-à-dire basé sur une disjonction totale entre le son et l'image. S'ensuit Le film est déjà commencé? de Lemaître, qui prolonge le cinéma discrépant tout en élargissant le film à la salle de cinéma en son entier. Guy Debord rejoint le mouvement lettriste. Parution de Testament d'un Acquitté, de Pomerand. *1952 : Parution du premier et unique numéro de la revue Ion, dirigé par Marc'O, consacré au cinéma. Y sont publiés, entre autres, les scénarios des films L'Anticoncept de Wolman, et de Hurlements en faveur de Sade de Debord, ainsi que l'essai Esthétique du Cinéma, d'Isou, qui pose notamment les jalons de la Méca-esthétique intégrale, c'est-à-dire la section des outils, instruments et supports utilisés en art, élargie à l'ensemble des matières existantes ou possibles. Isou crée le Film-Débat, uniquement composé des discussions des spectateurs sur un film possible. Debord, Wolman, Brau et Berna rompent avec le Lettrisme pour fonder une mouvance dissidente et éphémère : l'Internationale Lettriste, qui va se fondre, en 1957, dans l'Internationale situationniste. Publication en livre de Le Film est déjà commencé ? de Lemaître. *1953 : Publication de Fondements pour la Transformation intégrale du Théâtre, d'Isou, qui pose les bases du théâtre, de la danse et du mime ciselants. Amos ou Introduction à la Métagraphologie, premier film hypergraphique composé d'un essai sur l'hyperpraphie proposé comme bande-son discrépante d'une succession de photographies recouvertes de signes peints à la main. Isou expose à la galerie Palmes sa série Les Nombres, 36 toiles hypergraphiques décryptables selon le principe du rébus. Dufrêne développe ses premiers crirythmes. *1954 : Première représentation de la pièce de théâtre ciselante et discrépante d'Isou : La Marche des Jongleurs. *1955 : Dufrêne réalise ses premiers « Crirythmes ultralettristes » et s'éloigne peu à peu du groupe. *1956 : Isou publie Introduction à l'Esthétique Imaginaire, le manifeste de l'Art infinitésimal. *1957 : Création des premières anti-hypergraphies. *1958 : Publication des premiers poèmes infinitésimaux, anti-infinitésimaux, et anti-lettristes d'Isou dans la revue Séquences. Columbia Records produit le premier disque de poésie lettriste, intitulé Maurice Lemaître présente le Lettrisme. *1959 : Création de l'Aphonisme, forme poético-musicale basée sur le silence, exprimé par des gestes ou des images. Lemaître monte ses spectacles ciselants Fugue mimique et Sonnet gesticulaire. Adhésion de Jacques Spacagna jusqu'en 1972. ;Les années 1960 *1960 : Isou crée l'Art supertemporel et théorise le Polyautomatisme (ou l'automatisme appliqué à tous les composants d'une oeuvre). La Salle des Idiots, d'Isou, premier film supertemporel. Lemaître publie le premier tome de ses Carnets d'un fanatique, l'ouvrage La Danse et le Mime ciselants, et sa pièce discrépante Kreach ou Le Phare de l'Homme-Colombe. Développement des oeuvres de méca-esthétique. *1961 : Retour de Dufrêne, Brau et Wolman au sein du Lettrisme. *1962 : Manifeste de l'Anti-méca-esthétique généralisée. Adhésion de Roberto Altmann jusqu'en 1968. *1963 : Isou publie Le Grand Desordre, roman polyautomatique, et La Loi des Purs, premier roman polythanasique, uniquement composée de pages blanches. Manifeste de la Polythanasie Esthétique, qui propose un procédé de destructions et de négations multiples, précises et analytiques appliquées à l'ensemble des composants d'une oeuvre. Création par Maurice Lemaître de la revue UR, nouvelle série, qui publiera 7 volumes de 1963 à 1967, avec des oeuvres originales, textes, disques, gravures.... de Lemaître, Isou, Altmann, Spacagna, Sabatier, Hachette, Satié, Poyet, Ben, Gette, Cadéré, Jessemin... Adhésion de Roland Sabatier qui publie Manipulitude, roman supertemporel, et fonde les éditions Psi. Parution de Le Temps des Assis, de Lemaître. *1964 : Création de la revue Psi. Adhésion de Micheline Hachette et Alain Satié. Exposition Lettrisme et Hypergraphie à la galerie Staedler, Paris. Dufrêne, Brau et Wolman quittent le groupe définitivement. Parution chez Gallimard de Oeuvre de Spectacle (1951-1954), d'Isou. *1965 : Participation du mouvement lettriste à la Biennale de Paris *1966 : Les Preuves, de Sabatier, premier film entièrement infinitésimal. Jean-Pierre Gillard rejoint le mouvement lettriste, rapidement suivi par François Poyet. Isou théorise la Kladologie. *1967 : Lemaître se présente aux élections législatives de la 24e circonscription de Paris, avec Sabatier comme suppléant. Adhésion de Jean-Paul Curtay jusqu'en 1978. Gillard peint sa première Démarche Infinitésimale. *1968 : Isou publie le Manifeste pour le bouleversement de l'architecture, suivi d'oeuvres architecturales ciselantes, hypergraphiques, infinitésimales et supertemporelles de l'ensemble du groupe. Gillard, Poyet, Curtay et Broutin fondent la NGL (Nouvelle Génération Lettriste). Ouverture d'une salle lettriste au Musée d'Art Moderne de la Ville de Paris. Adhésion de Gérard-Philippe Broutin. ;Les années 1970 *1970 : Sabatier crée le Premier Festival International d'Art Infinitésimal et Supertemporel. *1971 : Parution de la suite du Traité d'Economie Nucléaire ainsi que Manifeste pour une nouvelle psychopathologie et une nouvelle psychothérapie, d'Isou. Adhésion de Woodie Roehmer. *1972 : Isou publie Introduction à une Nouvelle Conception de la Science. Festival Lettriste au Théâtre du Ranelagh, Paris. Adhésion d'Anne-Catherine Caron. *1973 : Exposition La Vérité Lettriste (1945-1973)" à la galerie Suzanne Visat, Paris. *1974 : Parutions de ''La Poésie Lettriste (Seghers) de Curtay et de Situation de Mes Apports dans la Polythanasie Esthétique, de Sabatier. Adhésion d'Albert Dupont jusqu'en 1993. *1975 : Isou publie Introduction aux mathématiques des nombres vagues (mous), des rapports inexacts (hyper-exacts) et à notation hypergraphique. Exposition L'Art Végétal Lettriste au Théâtre du Ranelagh, Paris. Lemaître organise, aux USA, le Premier Symposium sur le Lettrisme. *1976 : Sur France-Musique Jean-Pierre Gillard produit deux émissions consacrées à la musique lettriste: "Ère isouienne, an 52: Gérard-Philippe Broutin musicien lettriste", et "Roland Sabatier : Pourquoi je n'ai pas écrit ces musiques". Lemaître crée le premier Salon de la Lettre et du Signe. Isou dépose à la Bibliothèque Nationale les 9 tomes de La Créatique ou la Novatique (1941-1976). *1977 : Isou publie L'Art Corporel Lettriste. *1978 : Exposition Sept femmes lettristes à la Librairie-galerie Fabrice Bayarré. *1979 : Satié publie Notes pour le Bouleversement de l'Art du Meuble. ;Les années 1980 *1980 : Rétrospective des films de Lemaître au Centre Pompidou. Parution de Fondements d'une Nouvelle Physique, d'Isou. Adhésion de Frédérique Devaux jusqu'en 1997. *1981 : Isou publie Introduction à l'Hyper-biotique, l'Hyperpathologie et l'Hyper-thérapeutique, ainsi que Principes de Chimie. Poyet publie L'Art de se vêtir, se dévêtir, se travestir et investir dans les nouveaux us et costumes de la Haute couture, du maquillage et de l'attitude du corps. Adhésion de Michel Amarger jusqu'en 1997. *1985 : Parution de Introduction à la Psychokladologie, d'Isou. *1987 : Exposition Isidore Isou et la Méca-esthétique, à la Galerie de Paris. *1988 : Expositions Le Demi-siècle lettriste à la galerie 1900-2000, Paris ; 20 ans d'Architecture lettriste (1968-1988) à la galerie Lecointre et Ozanne, Paris ; Le Lettrisme historique : 1944-1988 à la FIAC de Paris. Adhésion de Virginie Caraven. *1989 : Parution de Le Lettrisme, les Créations et les Créateurs, de Sabatier. ;Les années 1990 *1990 : Exposition Portraits et Autoportraits d'une Avant-garde : le Lettrisme (1950-1990), au FRAC des Pays de Loire. *1991 : Isou réalise ses premières oeuvres excoordistes et dépose à la Bibliothèque Nationale son Manifeste de l'Excoordisme ou du Téïsynisme mathématique et artistique. *1992 : Publication du Manifeste de l'Excoordisme ou du Téïsynisme plastique. Exposition L'Excoordisme plastique à la Galerie de Paris. Parution de Le cinéma lettriste (1951-1991), de Devaux. *1993 : Participation du Lettrisme à l'exposition Poésures et Peintries, Marseille. Sabatier organise le venue du Lettrisme au sein de la 45e Biennale de Venise. *1998 : Les Cahiers de l'Externité commence à rééditer divers ouvrages fondateurs du Lettrisme (La Dictature Lettriste, Mémoires sur les forces futurs des arts plastiques et leur mort, Introduction à l'Esthétique Imaginaire etc.) *1999 : Un fac-similé de la revue Ion sort chez Jean-Paul Rocher Editeur. Le compositeur Frédéric Acquaviva enregistre, avec Isou, la symphonie La Guerre (1947), qui sortira en CD, accompagnée de deux autres symphonies sous le titre Isidore Isou : Musiques Lettristes. ;Les années 2000 *2000 : Dernière apparition publique d'Isou lors d'une conférence à la Sorbonne. *2001 : Isou compose la symphonie lettriste Juvénal. Parution chez Novaprod Owl du CD Corrina Corrina regroupant des poèmes de Gillard. *2002 : Jean-Pierre Gillard crée E.T. Web, le site de l'excoordisme et du téïsynisme, premier site lettriste sur internet. *2003 : Le Lettrisme est présent dans l'exposition Après la Fin de l'Art au Musée d'Art Moderne de Saint-Etienne. La Créatique ou la Novatique (1941-1976), d'Isou, sort en un seul volume aux éditions Al Dante / Léo Scheer. *2004 : Sortie du CD Juvénal, d'Isou, orchestré par F. Acquaviva (Editions Al Dante) *2005-2007 : En 2005, exposition "Isidore Isou, du Lettrisme à la Créatique" à Besançon (F. Acquaviva). Broutin fonde l'Atelier Lettrista en Italie. Développement sur internet de sites et blogs consacrés au Lettrisme : le Blog du Lettrisme, le Site Officiel du Lettrisme, Les Enfants de la Créatique et du Lettrisme.. *2007 : Anne-Catherine Caron crée La Galerie-du-sac-de-la-Dame, lieu d'exposition itinérant. Adhésion de Damien Dion. Exposition Le Lettrisme : collection intime et ultime, à la Villa Cernigliaro, Sordevolo, Italie (commissaires : R. Sabatier, A.-C. Caron). Le mécène Francesco Conz organise à Vérone les expositions Pianoforti lettristi et Il Lettrismo a Verona. Décès d'Isidore Isou. Poyet organise une exposition-hommage à I. Isou au Centre Culturel Roumain de Paris. Exposition Isidore Isou, Introduction à un nouveau poète et un nouveau musicien, au cip''M'', Marseille (commissaire : F. Acquaviva). *2008 : Exposition Le Lettrisme au-delà de la féminitude, à la Villa Cernigliaro, Sordevolo, Italie (commissaire : A.-C. Caron). Exposition Gil J Wolman au CIPM, Marseille (commissaire : F. Acquaviva). La collection Acquaviva nait au sein des Editions Derrière la Salle de Bains. Sortie en DVD du film Traité de bave et d'éternité, d'Isou. La revue Terrorisme Intellectuel consacre son premier numéro au Lettrisme. Dion crée la revue Toth. *2009 : Première soirée lettriste organisée par Broutin et l'Atelier Lettrista au Théâtre du Temps, à Paris. Exposition L'Anti-cinéma lettriste (1952-2009) à la villa Cernigliaro, Sordevolo, Italie (commissaires : A.-C. Caron et R. Sabatier) Bibliographie *''La Créatique ou la Novatique'' de Isidore Isou (Ed. Al Dante/Léo Scheer, 2004) *''Les Manifestes du Soulèvement de la Jeunesse'' (1950-1966) de Isidore Isou (Al Dante, 2004) *''Précisions sur ma poésie et moi'' suivi de Dix poèmes magnifiques, de Isidore Isou (Ed. Éxils, 2003) *''La peinture lettriste'', par Isidore Isou, Alain Satié, Gérard Bermond (Ed. Jean-Paul Rocher, 2000) *''Le Lettrisme : les créations et les créateurs'', de Roland Sabatier (Z'Éditions, Nice, 1989) *''Le cinéma lettriste (1951-1991), de Frédérique Devaux (Ed. Paris Expérimental, 1992) *''Maurice Lemaître, sous la direction de Jean-Michel Bouhours (Editions du Centre Pompidou, 1995) *''Entretiens sur le lettrisme,'' de Maurice Lemaître. Éditions lettristes. *''Oeuvres de cinéma (1951-2007), de Maurice Lemaître. Éditions Paris Expérimental. *''Oeuvres Poétiques et Musicales (1950-1971-2008), de Maurice Lemaître. Éditions lettristes. *''Contre l'internationale situationniste'' de Isidore Isou (HC-D'ARTS) *''Le Lettrisme mouvement d' avant-garde poétique et pictural né en France après la dernière guerre mondiale'', de Marie-Thérèse Richol-Müller, Ed de la Fondation Bismuth-Lemaître, Paris, 2008. *''Le Lettrisme : vue d'ensemble sur quelques dépassements précis'', de Roland Sabatier in Figures de la négation (Ed. Paris-Musées, 2003) *catalogue [http://www.lelettrisme.com/pages/08_archives/positions_lettrisme.php/ Positions du lettrisme], de Roland Sabatier, in Le tas d'esprit. Ed J.N.F, Paris 2006 *''Entretien d'Isidore Isou avec Roland Sabatier'', in La Termitière n°8, 1999-2000 *catalogue Anne-Catherine Caron, "Il Lettrismo al di là della femminilitudine", Musée d'Art Contemporain d'Albisola, 2003. *catalogue Anne-Catherine Caron et Roland Sabatier, "Collection lettriste: intime et ultime", Ed. Zero Gravità, 2007 *''Histoire de l' avant-garde cinématographique depuis 1951 Sur et Hors Ecran'',de Christiane Guymer, Editions Centre de Créativité, Paris 2004. *catalogue Frédéric Acquaviva, Isidore Isou, Le Cahier du Refuge n°163, cipM 2007. *catalogue Frédéric Acquaviva, Jacques Spacagna, le voyage en Italie, Éditions Francesco Conz, Verona, 2007 *catalogue Frédéric Acquaviva, Gil J Wolman, Le Cahier du Refuge n°173, cipM 2008. *[Roland Sabatier,'' Isidore Isou : La problématique du dépassement'', revue Mélusine n° XXVIII (Actes du colloque de Cerisy « Le Surréalisme en héritage : les avant-gardes après 1945 », 2-12 août 2006), Éditions L’Age d’Homme, Lausanne, 2008. *[Roland Sabatier,'' Persistence of Lettrisme'', in « Complete with missing parts : Interviews with the avant-garde ». Edited by Louis E. Bourgeois, Vox Press, Oxford, 2008. *[http://lagaleriedutsiou.canalblog.com/archives/2009/02/19/12609472.html#comments/ Le lettrisme hier, aujourd'hui et demain], de Damien Dion, in revue Toth n°1, 2008 *catalogue L'Anti-cinéma lettriste (1952-2009), Editions Zero Gravita, 2009 Voir aussi * Anti-art Liens externes *Site officiel du Lettrisme *Le blog du lettrisme *Blog Les enfants de la créatique et du lettrisme *Site de Broutin *Site d'Alain Satié *Site de Roland Sabatier *Site Maurice Lemaître *Site de la librairie en ligne de Maurice Lemaître *Lettrisme International *Blog consacré à Maurice Lemaître *Toth, revue antipériodique lettriste Catégorie:Mouvement artistique Catégorie:Avant-garde artistique * Catégorie:Idéologie Catégorie:Cinéma expérimental Catégorie:Art moderne ca:Lletrisme de:Lettrismus en:Lettrism eo:Literismo fi:Lettrismi he:לטריזם it:Lettrismo ka:ლეტრიზმი ru:Леттризм sk:Lettrizmus sv:Lettrism tr:Harfçilik